Some processing devices, such as, for example, personal computers (PCs), have built-in tools for maintaining the processing device. Generally, the built-in tools satisfy basic processing maintenance needs in isolation and may require a high level of computer expertise to properly use the built-in tools. Typically, processing device users do not consider configuring the built-in tools until either the processing device fails or data is lost. Further, the processing device users may install applications that cause the operating system to become unstable. When a processing device becomes unstable or fails to start up properly due to application instabilities, hardware configuration issues, data loss, human error or other problems, a processing device user may contact the processing device manufacturers, application developers, or technical support personnel, thereby increasing support costs. Further, system availability may be adversely affected because the system, or the processing device, may not be available until support personnel successfully address the problem or problems, or the processing device has been returned after having been sent out for repair.